Eyeball fittings are used to direct return water into a swimming pool. They have spherical exteriors so they can be turned to different angular orientations within a spherical seat in which they are held by a retainer ring. Water flows through their hollow interiors and out through a discharge opening that directs the water in a desired flow pattern within the pool.
While studying water flow through chlorinators arranged in swimming pool return lines, I discovered that the available eyeball fittings substantially constrict the water flow rate. This led to a closer examination of the eyeballs, revealing that they have hollow interiors leading to a wall at their discharge sides, with different diameter discharge openings formed in the wall. Such a construction creates substantial turbulence and significantly impedes the water flow. One brand of eyeball fitting adds an inner piece that fits within the discharge opening, reducing its size but streamlining the flow through path. This works somewhat better.
I then devised an eyeball fitting to maximize the through flow, not only making an inline chlorinator work better, but also improving the overall efficiency of the pool water filtration system. My eyeball fitting includes a more efficient eyeball that can replace the inefficient eyeballs in existing fittings, and it also includes a seat and a retainter ring combining to form a complete eyeball fitting. By increasing the water flow rate, my eyeball fitting can reduce the operating time for the pump and filter and thus reduce the energy cost of operating a pool. The larger flow rate through my eyeball fitting also directs a more vigorous steam of return water into a desired flow pattern within the pool.